


Creeped Out

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Humor, Kakashi can't handle scary movies pass it on, M/M, Movie Night, Nine weeks of summer, Scary Movies, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: Kakashi rented the zombie flick with the intention of growing closer to a certain hot Sensei. What could go wrong?Everything, apparently.(Written for Kakairufest Nine Weeks of Summer, Week Five Prompt: Horror)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Creeped Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Страхи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016919) by [stary_melnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik)



Kakashi had the perfect plan for Friday night. 

Friday night was movie night, a much cherished time as it was his one night off a week from Tsunade’s hellish Hokage training before he took office, which mostly consisted of him being forced to do mountains of mind-numbing paperwork while she drank herself under the table. Movie nights were also cherished because he spent them with one Umino Iruka, the snarky, quick-tempered, frankly _gorgeous_ Sensei whom he’d grown closer to after the end of the war and wouldn’t mind getting much, _much_ closer to, wink wink. 

Yesterday, Kakashi had asked the desk clerk at the store for the scariest movie they had in stock and had been handed the newest arrival, some kind of zombie flick that was guaranteed to induce nightmares. It was perfect - Iruka would be ALL over him, and with the heightened tension and physical contact, perhaps their relationship would finally take off rather than continuing to flounder in the purgatory between ‘just friends’ and _‘more_ than friends’.

Although that was probably Kakashi’s fault, what with his complete inability to communicate properly and fear of ruining an already good thing he had going with the man. He didn’t want to push and risk losing a friend, even if that friend had dark, smoldering eyes and a laugh that sent shivers down his spine. 

Either way, this movie was his ticket to something more. He just had to wait and see if he arrived at the destination, or was unceremoniously derailed from the track.

\---

 _I’ve made a horrible mistake_ , Kakashi realized ten minutes into the film. The movie wasn’t scary - it was downright _terrifying_. The chilling atmosphere and haunting music made him shiver with goosebumps, and the special effects were disturbingly accurate. He squirmed in his seat as another unfortunate character screamed and was devoured alive in grotesque detail. He’d be gnawing at his fingernails if he didn’t already have a death-grip on Iruka’s arm - he was half afraid he was cutting off circulation, but the other man didn’t complain. For once, Kakashi’s mask was useless, doing nothing to hide his obvious discomfort, which Iruka thankfully failed to comment on. 

The Sensei, surprisingly, seemed to be completely unfazed. He just sat there beside him, munching popcorn and giving the occasional snort of disbelief. He didn’t even react to the grisly deaths or jerk at the jump-scares, and- was that a red _pen_ ? Was he grading _papers_ right now?

“How does this not frighten you?!” Kakashi burst out. Iruka glanced over at him and shrugged. 

“Are you kidding me? This movie’s so cheesy I think I’m constipated.”

“But... _zombies_!”

“They’re just reanimated corpses,” Iruka explained patiently. “We _literally_ fought those in the war.”

Oh. Right. 

Still, though. These ate, like, human flesh, for God’s sake. Brains or whatever.

“Come on, I’m sure you’ve seen worse on some of your missions,” Iruka went on. 

“That’s _different_ ,” Kakashi scoffed, as if it was obvious, because it was. On missions, you fought, you bled, you died. These things got up _after_ that, and then tried to eat you. Completely different.

“Do you want to watch something else?” Iruka asked, putting his paper down. 

“What? No. No, of course not,” Kakashi said quickly, bristling at the suggestion. He was the Copy-nin, Sharingan Kakashi, feared and respected in all of Konoha. He’d slaughtered countless enemies, mastered hundreds of Jutsu, was next in line to become Hokage. He could handle a simple scary movie. 

...It couldn’t get that much worse, could it?

\---

 _Yes it can,_ Kakashi’s mind whimpered as the credits began to roll. He had been so, so wrong. It had gotten worse. SO much worse. He shuddered at the residual images, his Sharingan choosing that moment to replay several particularly scarring pictures that would haunt him for days. Any prospect of getting laid tonight had shriveled up and died just as violently as the last survivor in the ending scene. 

“I’m off, then,” he said, hurriedly standing up and heading for the door, eager to leave before Iruka noticed his discomfort or, even worse, suggested they watch another. 

“Take care,” Iruka called after him. 

“Thank God that’s over,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath as he tugged his sandals on. 

Now he just had to walk all the way home.

In the dark. 

Alone.

 _Oh, no_.

“Kakashi?” Kakashi nearly jumped a foot, startling out of his trance and whirling about to find Iruka standing in the hallway, hands on his hips. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he croaked out. “Just...leaving.”

“You said that five minutes ago.”

“...I did?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Right, yeah. Of course. Leaving.” Kakashi took a deep breath and faced the door down like a Missing-nin, rolling his shoulders determinately. “...Here I go.” 

He didn’t move. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka let out an exasperated sigh, “if you’re that creeped out, you can spend the night, okay?”

Kakashi straightened, bridling with outrage. What was he, some sniveling, wet-behind-the-ears Genin? There was no way he was going to admit such pathetic weakness and spend the night banished to Iruka’s uncomfortable, lumpy couch. He had his _pride_. 

“My bed’s big enough for two if we squeeze.”

On second thought, screw pride.

\---

 _Definitely not how I imagined I’d be jumping into bed with him_ , Kakashi thought as he wiggled in beside Iruka on his definitely non-two-people-size mattress. He didn’t even entertain the notion of trying something: sex was the last thing on his mind right now, overshadowed as it was by the graphic, bloody images still imprinted on his mind. Despite the fact that Iruka had lent him a pair of loose sweatpants and shirt that smelled pleasantly like him, there was no chance in Hell of him getting the slightest bit horny. He pressed his face, the lower half of which was covered with another pleasantly-Iruka-smelling bandana, into his pillow and closed his eyes. 

“So are we gonna screw or what?” Iruka asked after five minutes of silence.

Kakashi’s eyes snapped open and he stared at him in shock.

“It’s, like, the tenth date,” Iruka went on, propping his head up on a hand. His hair was loose, draping down to pool on his pillow like spilled ink. “I thought people usually screw on the third. What gives?”

“We’re... _dating_?” Kakashi squeaked out uncertainly.

“Kakashi. We’ve been having these movie nights for weeks. We go out for dinner, like, every few days. You bring me home-made _ramen_ for lunch at the Academy. Without me _asking_. Of course we’re dating.” Iruka’s frown deepened. “Unless...I’ve horribly misread things between us and you don’t want to-”

“No, I want to. I definitely, _definitely_ want to,” Kakashi hurriedly assured him. “It’s just…” He hesitated. “...We haven’t even _kissed_ yet.”

“Well, yeah, I thought that might make you uncomfortable, what with your mask and all. I didn’t want to push.” 

Kakashi fell silent, touched by Iruka’s thoughtfulness. Now that he thought back on it, there had been dozens of little hints and clues from the Sensei, lingering looks and subtle brushes of skin that he’d failed to pick up on. Iruka had been sending all the right signals, and Kakashi simply hadn’t received them, not daring to believe. Time to change that. 

“Listen, Iruka,” he began slowly, not sure how to explain his predicament, “I really do like you, and I’d _love_ to take our relationship to the next level. But...I don’t know...if _tonight_...is the right time to-”

“You’re still creeped out by the movie.”

“Oh my God yes.” He couldn’t suppress a shudder. “So, even if I wanted to, as you so eloquently put it, _screw_ , I’m afraid I’d be quite... _unable_ to oblige you at the moment.”

“Okay, fine, we’ll screw in the morning.” Iruka settled back down, lifting the covers up invitingly. “Now get over here. We can at least get a hardcore cuddle-session out, maybe some platonic spooning.”

“You slut,” Kakashi snorted, wriggling closer. 

“I’ll even let you be the little spoon,” Iruka whispered in his ear teasingly as he draped an arm over him. 

Kakashi couldn’t wait for morning to come.

And not just because he really was still creeped out.

-End-


End file.
